


Fall of Shadows

by Makuta_Servaela



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuta_Servaela/pseuds/Makuta_Servaela
Summary: Velika attempts to clear some beings of power out of his way.





	

 

Miserix sat back, resting his tail on the ground. The room was filled with arguing, although by this time, it had reached to more personal matters instead of the issue at hand. This annoyed him. The two Toa of Water were squabbling about some rock one of them seemed to posses, and two of the three Titans were arguing over something he did not understand. The spineless Skakdi was attempting to talk to the Cursed Great Being, although his speech was leaning on more toward obnoxious rambling. The Matoran were the only ones not arguing, sitting quietly in the opposite corner. Finally, something Matoran were good at doing!

Miserix had to admit, he, unlike most Makuta, never felt any specific hatred for Matoran. Sure, they could get a bit annoying with their blind love of anything that gives them pretty presents and smiles, but most stupid species were like that; he could not blame them. There was one thing that he hated Matoran for, however, and that was their scent. He rested the back of his head against the wall behind him, but something intrigued him, lingering in a way he could not ignore. Something about that Matoran scent. He could swear it smelled different in this room than it had for the past half an hour. Was it a missing scent? The Toa of Air was missing; perhaps this made the difference? No, that could not be it. It was not a missing scent, but a new one. He had to be sure. He stood up, walking around the others to the Matoran in the back of the room. He lowered his head and scented each in turn. He expected the Matoran to fear, but seeing everything else they had today; Miserix was the last thing on their minds to fear for the moment. They seemed more shocked or curious than anything else.

No, their scents were not different. It could have been anything, but Miserix knew the scent of Matoran when he smelled it. He approached the arguing Toa. Their argument was getting rather obnoxious, involving much more yelling than he would have liked, so he made a point to shove his muzzle into the elder one’s chest as he scented her, knocking her over and distracting her. The other laughed, but he turned and did the same to her.  
Their scents were not different either. For that matter, he could not smell the different scent at all anymore. He decided that he must have been imagining the scent, and returned to his corner. By this time, most of the other beings in the room had temporarily diverted their attention to him, but he ignored them. Just as he sat down, he realized that the scent had returned! Annoyed, he turned to face the wall, only to find in shock that the scent grew stronger. He snorted, before scratching at the wall noisily with one clawed hand. He turned to the others, who were now fully paying attention to him (save for the Skakdi, who was rattling on something about a spider, even though the Great Being had even lost interest in the conversation by that time). Miserix looked over the others, before simply stating, “There is a Matoran behind this wall.”   
“Impossible.” Brutaka grunted, “We are the only of the Matoran Universe brought here.”  
Miserix grunted and turned back to the wall.  
“There is a Matoran behind this wall.” He repeated sternly, as if correcting a small child.  
“There is only one way to find out the truth.” Spoke the shorter Titan. He unsheathed a giant axe off of his back and walked to Miserix’s side. He reeled his arm and smashed a chunk of the wall out. Miserix barely ducked from the flying debris.

 

Behind the wall lay a tunnelway, with a small Matoran seemingly hard at work on a strange object.  
“Matoran of Riddles.” Axonn spoke, as if greeting an old friend. “How did you find your way here?”  
The Matoran looked up at him in shock, dropping a carved rock from one hand. His expression was quickly replaced with one of annoyance.  
“No matter how you got here, what were you doing?” Miserix snarled. Off the bat he had attempted to read the Matoran’s mind, but it’s mind was strange and too twisted and clouded for him to understand. This was no normal Matoran.  
The Matoran said nothing.  
Brutaka looked past Titan, dragon, and Matoran, to the device on the wall.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but that looks like an explosive.” He muttered.  
The Matoran cast a glance at the device, and back to Brutaka. He began to speak, “The sun may appear swallowed by the horizon at eve, but-“  
“Out with it!” Brutaka barked, cutting him off.  
“I found it. I was trying to disarm it.”  
Helryx approached the Matoran slowly, before dropping to a knee. The Matoran appeared annoyed as she spoke to him softly. “How did you find your way here, little one?”  
“The Muaka is confused upon entering the dark caves, while the burrower laughs and navigates with ease.” The Po-Matoran responded after taking a breath.  
Helryx hid her confusion of the Matoran’s words, before pointing out the other two, “Why don’t you go sit over with those two, and let us deal with this.” She told him. He huffed. Miserix cast her a glance as the Matoran went to sit in silence with the others. “You know there is something up with him.” He whispered.  
“Of course I do!” Helryx snapped quietly, “But he knows I am a Toa. It is best to let him trust me, or at least think I trust him.”  
“Why do you get to make the rules?” Tuyet growled, “I say we throw this Matoran right out of the tower. He is not to be trusted!”  
Helryx rolled her eyes “If you are going to act like a Matoran, Tuyet, why don’t you sit by the wall with the others.” She spoke in a bored tone.  
Tuyet glared. “Easy for you to call me a Matoran, all high and mighty with those Toa powers of yours! You won’t be calling me that after I drain your precious powers!” She held up the Nui Stone.  
Helryx did not seem phased, “Brutaka, would you mind taking that from her? Her toy might be a little over her head.”  
Brutaka reached for the stone, but Tuyet gave an inhumane scream and smashed the crystal in her hands, sending shards of it flying around. The others around her took steps back and dodged, to prevent themselves from being hit. One shard dug into Helryx’s arm, but she pulled it out with her fingers and dropped it on the ground.  
Tuyet began to cackle madly, puffing her chest out to show the fragments implanted into her once more. One was in her face, four in her abdomen, and one on her arm.  
“Not this again.” Helryx sighed.  
Tuyet gave another inhumane scream, staring around the room to the Great Being.  
“Look at me now! Your creation, right? Am I not more powerful than you now?”  
The Great Being muttered something about a “Marendar”   
The Po-Matoran gasped, but upon gaining the other’s attentions, he turned away toward the wall innocently.  
“Marendar?” Helryx asked.  
“I know Angonce. I know he has released Marendar. You are beautiful creations, but I cannot believe what our brother has done to you.”  
“Your brother?” questioned Artakha.  
“We saw him, working on a new thing like he always does. We focus on saving our dying planet, and he tinkers with his toys. He made some kind of Bio-organic beast, which he insisted go into the Mata Nui. Angonce agreed, and put it in, but our brother… he was intrigued. He began to make more, began to edit what the others had made. They made beings to serve in the Mata Nui, he made living beings, and was one of the only of us who could. Well, save for me, anyway.” At the last remark, he chuckled and lifted his arms, rattling the chains. The chains shrieked in panic.  
“Our brother was crazy, take it from me. I do not remember the old word we used to call him, but it meant ‘child’. When the Mata Nui took off, I watched my brothers cheer and smile. That is, until they noticed that one of their own was missing. And with him, were his Bio-Organic Matoran. They looked and moved like the others, but they were different. I’m sure they suffered in their loneliness.  
The Po-Matoran laughed. “Prototypes you call them. I call them my greatest creation.”  
The others, save for the Great Being, looked to him in curiosity.  
“Velika was the word, brother. You called me a child, when it was you all who were led by blind childlike innocence!”  
“Velika, I cannot believe it.” The Great Being muttered.  
“What is going on here? I want answers!” Helryx barked, slamming the end of her mace into the ground.  
“What is going on, is that I, the Velika, as they put it, am going to fix the problem my brothers caused. And you lot will not be standing in my way!” He turned and dashed out the tunnelway, hitting a button on the device as he ran past it. Vezon dropped to all four’s and chased after the Po-Matoran/Great Being.

 

The device began to beep rapidly, and a light on it’s face lit.  
“It’s an explosive.” Artakha grunted blankly.  
“Do you think I do not know that?” exclaimed Helryx.   
Miserix stood up calmly and approached the back wall. Through a concentrated burst of shadow energy, Miserix blew a burst of Shadow Fire from his mouth at the wall, blasting a hole in it. The hole revealed cool, crisp, salty air, and an ocean far below, breaking on to a beach a bit of ways back, on the other side of the tower.  
“There is no telling how deep that water is.” Brutaka spoke. Without a word, Miserix grabbed Helryx and threw her on his back. She took the two Matoran with her, and before she could grab anyone else, Miserix flew off out of the tower.  
Brutaka, Axonn, and Artakha jumped out, diving to the ocean water. Tuyet rushed to follow them, before the Great Being screamed, “Wait! Please don’t leave me! Free me!”  
Tuyet turned and gave him a smile, “Don’t you see? You are free now!” She screeched, turning and following the others out the hole.

 

_How peculiar,_ Vezon thought, _our Gods cry just the same as we do!_  
“Release me at once, lunatic!” Velika shouted. Vezon had easily caught up to the disguised Great Being, and had dropped a statue on him to prevent him from moving. Vezon stood beside a paneless window, staring down at Velika.  
“Let me free, you beast! You know not the consequence of your actions, moron!" Velika realized that threatening a creature who did not fear/understand death was pointless, so he tried a bargain instead. 

"If you free me, I will let you rise to power beside me, as my aid." He lied.  
Vezon bent and looked Velika in the eye. He grinned, “But, this ‘Moronic Lunatic beast, just caught you, a Matoran. Why should I join you? I’m clearly not bright enough for that!” He laughed, stood up straight, and fell sideways out the window beside him. Velika snarled.

 

Vezon, like with most of his adventures, expected his death to be painful, slow, and rather annoying. But this, also like with most of his adventures, did not lead to death at all! He fell into an ocean with a splash, quickly turning and swimming to the surface. Across from him, he could see the maskless titan dragging a screaming Toa of Water out of the ocean. The Titan wordlessly threw her at the base of the tower, knocking her unconscious. The dragon touched down on the beach, letting off his riders. Vezon was about to swim away, when the Rode wearing Titan grabbed him by his nape and dragged him to the beach as well.

 

“The Order is in your debt for this.” Helryx told Miserix, as soon as the others arrived on the beach. “We owe you for saving several of our members.”  
“I’ll tell you what I want. In reward for this, you and all of your group are to leave me alone!” With that, he turned and flew away into the jungle. No one seemed to notice Artakha also wander off into the unknown.

 

  
Some distance away, Lewa was enjoying himself. The strange beings had had spears to his throat the entire time they had dragged him away to their village. As soon as he had arrived, he was surprised to see not only warriors, but also beings of different sizes and body shapes, all in green plant-like armour. A few of them were playing instruments, seeming to simply be testing them out, rather than actually performing. Lewa had borrowed a currently unused flute beside them, and had played them a melody. The beings seemed to enjoy this, and some played with him. The village clearing was now alive with music, and very intrigued little beings. Lewa smiled, before looking up to the tower in the distance. He watched as the top of the tower exploded in a brilliant flash.

“I wish-hope the people in their made it out alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Velika did survive the tower. 
> 
> The Curse Great Being, however, did not. Although, to be honest, was it truly a horror, or could it have been a twinkle of mercy?


End file.
